The Cake Shop
by mikey magee
Summary: Poe Dameron has discovered this amazing cake shop, and the amazing guy who works there. If only he could work up the courage to ask the man's name. (Modern AU)


It's not exactly the kind of scene Poe Dameron would be drawn to. An old bakery at the edge of town, so far off that most people aren't even aware it exists? Yeah, seemed like the perfect place for budding hipsters, not a soon to be Sargent like Dameron. Still, he found himself there frequently.

The décor left so much to be desired. Plain blue walls that clashed with every splotch of pink that had spilled on the carpet during its paint job. The tables were pregnant with dried gum, and even the chairs were looked like they didn't want to be here.

But, there was one thing that Poe kept coming back for. Well, two things actually. The vanilla cupcakes with strawberry filling, and the young man who always managed to serve them with a warm smile. Even now, as Poe sat in the far corner, he could see that very same man working behind the table.

His skin was a deep, warm, chestnut, and his eyes were a cool brown that stunned any who looked into them. He moved with a rigid regality that whispered military training. The way he held his broom as he swept. The way he served his customers with a gentle commandment. He must have been a soldier, right?

This man, (who was little more than a boy in Poe's eyes) was the other reason Poe kept frequenting this place. He had visited so often, at the same time, that all Poe had to do was smile and his regular order was right next to him in seconds.

If only Dameron could work up the courage to ask for the guy's name. At most bakeries they have people wearing name tags…but apparently that isn't the trend here.

Well, now was the time, right?

Poe wiped the last bits of frosting from the corner of his mouth, and walked over to the counter table. He slicked his hair back, tightened his jacket around him, and leaned inward. He could do this, right? He was a pilot. Hell, he was the best freakin' pilot at the entire base. Everyone knew that, so getting the name of his (admittedly cute) server wouldn't be hard.

"Is something wrong, sir?" the man asked.

"Well…" and suddenly Poe lost his famous bravado that had gotten him such high recommendations from his commanding officers. He felt like some lowly pilot just learning how to fly. "I-I just wanted to say thanks for the snack. Uh…what do I owe you?"

The man just shrugged, "The same as always."

Come on Dameron. Come on.

"Y-you know, I…uh…" Poe slicked his hair back, trying to remain as collected as possible. It's just like flying a jet, he told himself. "I…never got your name."

The man looked up, and his eyes sparkled in the light. "Finn." And he smiled. "My name's Finn."

Finn. His name was Finn.

"Uh…I'm Poe…Dameron."

And Finn's smile grew wider. "Well, Mr. Dameron, thanks so much for your business." Finn fiddled with his fingers, trying to avoid eye contact. Finn swayed on his feet, slightly, almost as if he were trying to hide something.

"This is a real great place you got here Finn. You run it alone?"

"Nah, there's a group of us. And my boss Ms. Kanata pretty much has her own crew and everything." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm…just kind a the newbie here…it took me a whole week just to learn how to fold the batter."

"Y-you bake?" Poe asked.

And Finn almost jumped with excitement. "Y-yeah, I do. In fact, I'm the one who created The Force cake…you know, the one with the strawberry filling?"

The same cupcake Poe ordered every day.

"Really?" Poe couldn't believe his luck. His favorite dessert made by his favorite server. "You've got a lot of talent, that cupcake is amazing."

"Well, to be honest…" Finn placed his hands down, "…Ms. Kanata wasn't entirely sold on the idea until well, you started showing up. She saw how much you enjoyed that simple cake and decided to put it on the menu permanently." And, Finn's face turned a deep shade of red, "So, I guess I have you to thank for that."

"You don't have to…thank me." Poe tried not to stare, but Finn's eyes were too beautiful to not marvel at. "I-I just…"

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Finn asked. "To be honest…" the man took a deep breath, "You're kind of my favorite customer."

"R-really?" Poe coughed in his hands. Poe fidgeted. Poe sighed. Poe scratched the back of his leg with his other leg. He thought of ordering another cupcake. Sitting a while. Gazing at Finn's face as the stream of customers began to come in. Anything he could do to make this one moment last a little longer. Please…just a little longer.

"Thanks…Finn." But Poe wasn't brave enough for something like that. All he could muster was a slight tap on Finn's shoulder, nod, and turn away.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Finn asked as Poe reached the door.

And Poe simply smiled, "Not even an army could keep me away."


End file.
